sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Bastion
Lieutenant Seth Bastion is a Strike Fighter Pilot and Ops-O of Carrier Air Wing Six (CVW-6) aboard the USS Defiant. Physical Description *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 187lbs *Eye Color: Blue *Hair Color: Blonde *Hair Style: Short, messy-cropped or spiked *ATA Gene Status: Untested *WTA Gene Status: Untested *GTA Gene Status: Negative Education *Primary: Shepherd Elementary School, Hardy Middle School *Secondary: Woodrow Wilson High School *Post Secondary Education: University of Hawai’i *Military Education **NAVY OCS: Naval Station Newport, Rhode Island **Primary Flight Training: NAS Whiting Field, Florida **Advanced Flight Training: NAS Kingsville, Texas **Strike Fighter Training: Marine Corps Air Station Miramar, California **U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School: Edwards AFB, California **Space Flight Operations Training: CFB Cold Lake Family *Father: Joel Bastion *Mother: Alamea Bastion *Sister: Heiki Bastion **Born 2010/2011 *Sister: Keona Bastion **Born 2004/2005 Career History *NAVY OCS: Naval Station Newport, Rhode Island **6/23/21 - 10/30/21 *Primary Flight Training: NAS Whiting Field, Florida **11/09/21 - 2/04/22 *Advanced Flight Training: NAS Kingsville, Texas **2/04/22 - 4/16/22 *Strike Fighter Training: Marine Corps Air Station Miramar, California **4/04/22 - 6/20/22 *NAS Oceana: Virginia Beach, Virginia, VFA-136 Knighthawks, Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) (Middle Eastern Deployment) **6/21/22 - 8/16/23 *U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School (USAF TPS/ Edwards AFB), 416th Flight Test Squadron (416 FLTS) **8/17/23 - 2/20/24 *461st Flight Test Squadron (461 FLTS) **2/20/24 - 8/21/24 *NAS Oceana: Virginia Beach, Virginia **8/25/24 - 5/16/25 *VFA-103 Jolly Rogers, Dwight D. Eisenhower (CVN-69) (Middle Eastern Deployment) **5/17/25 - 2/25/25 *Stateside Rotation **2/26/25 - 11/30/25 *NAS Oceana: Virginia Beach, Virginia, VFA-103 Jolly Rogers **11/30/26 - 2/22/26 *VFA-103 Jolly Rogers, Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) (Pacific Deployment) **2/23/26 - 6/20/26 *SGC Training Cadre **6/30/26 - 8/22/26 *Space Flight Operations Training, CFB Cold Lake **8/23/26 - 11/04/26 *Assigned to USS Defiant **11/2/26 - Present Effective Dates of Promotion * - Officer Cadet: 6/23/21 * - Ensign: 11/09/21 * - Lieutenant Junior Grade: 6/21/22 * - Lieutenant: 2/17/25 Awards & Decorations Ribbons and Medals *Air Medal *Achievement Medal (Navy) *Combat Action Ribbons *Overseas Service ribbon *Navy Expert Pistol Shot Medal (Sharp Shooter) Background Being born into a family with Hawaiian roots, more so from his mother’s side. Lead to Seth having a fairly culturally rich childhood. Combine that with great parenting and his knack for responsibility due to his younger sisters. And you’ve got the type of individual that you’d more than likely peg a as golden boy by modern standards. By that standard he was also a bit of a trouble maker, leading a type of double life. On one side you had the respectful son, caring older brother. Responsible young man with an eagerness to help whenever you asked, and constantly following the rules. Yet on the other side he was quite the deviant. Considering he was quite adolescent in his behavior, breaking rules behind the scenes. Usually the life of the party in most cases. And he was a heart breaker, even going as far as knocking a girl up and pressuring her into getting an abortion for the sake of appearances. Despite this Seth had always been good at burying things in great detail. He wasn't one who believed in leaving loose ends. He made it a point not to leave any of the rough edges of his past behind when he left for college. Returning to his mothers home in Hawaii to attend the University of Hawaii. It was during the next four years that he had his epiphany. That moment where one grows up and looks back on their life realizing that he had made his fair share of mistakes. Despite that it didn't keep him from getting into a bit of trouble with women in Hawaii. And about a year later the summer following his Sophomore year, Seth’s return home was wrecked with the revelation of his less than desirable behavior in High School. His parents were far from happy, even more so by his blasé attitude on that matter. He simply stated that he couldn't change the past, but he was trying to make up for it with how he lived form that point on. Needless to say this made his summer awkward, so much to the point that he returned to Hawaii without informing his parents. Upon the start of his junior year, and with his major classes behind him Seth was trying to look into a career. Despite what he was studying he didn't exactly feel to inspired to pursue a Career in Engineering. However he remembered the Navy ROTC pukes on campus and the Sailors around town generally got the majority of the attention form the opposite sex. And while he had changed, he was still very much into the female student body so to speak. He walked into a recruiters office to see hat all the buzz was about. Surprised to find that he was actually interested in that life style. Seth was looking into a number f things. EOD, NSW, Pilot. If he was going in he’d decided he would go in as an officer, assuming that the Enlisted life would blow. Plus if he didn't then one of his interests in a career would be closed off. And that just wouldn't work for him. Seth enjoyed opportunity, he was an opportunist by nature. He as a shark, in the back of his mind that was ever present no matter how he tried to change. He simply was…human. When the day came that he graduated from the University of Hawaii and he as given his Bachelors of Science, he’d go to see a Naval Officer Recruiter and put in for ICS. Though he had yet to truly decide on what field he wanted to go in for sure. The process of hipping Seth into a Naval Officer was indeed grueling. He wasn't expecting to have to deal with Marines, but they sure as hell whipped him into shape real quick. So much to the point being where Seth couldn't recognize himself when he looked in the mirror. But it as this same dynamic exposure, and his time in Hawaii that made it clear what he wanted to do. His time during following consisted of ground school, flight training pipelines, SERE. The Navy saw fit to send him on the path of tailhook which by all means was exactly what he wanted. Strike Fighter school saw to him being put in the care of Marine once more, being trained by their aviators, first learning on the F/A-18E and F flight system then later having to qualify on the F-35C before graduation. Prior to his graduation the Knighthawk’s had recently received new strike fighters fresh off the lines with an updated electronics unite which meant more studying for Seth during his placement. Being the JO simply meant you sat in the back and kept your mouth shut for a year. But once that time came when his year was up Seth had compiled a list of his thoughts and solutions for certain situations he was forced to watch which irked him professionally and personally. Much to his surprise he received a standing ovation instead of a punch in the face. Following that moment the squadron would head out for drinks, and that knight he would earn his moniker Hollow. If only for the fact that he seemed to be hollow inside, being able to put away more drinks than the average dry mouthed sailor. The deployment aboard the Gerald R. Ford was interesting. That Carrier seemed to be owned by NSW the majority of the time. But Seth easily got his feet wet running strike missions. There was only ever one close call when Seth was flying as the number one’s wing man during aerial refueling when a MiG-21 buzzed them. However orders were given to stand down, and the bogey didn't attempt any aggressive maneuvers, simply going on its marry way. But this left the two Knighthawks in formation with the KC-10 to escort it for a little while before returning to the carrier. Following two more deployments Seth would apply for and be picked up by TPS. However it wasn't Naval TPS that grabbed him, it was an invite from the USAF. Now their TPS was quite prestigious all things considered. When you looked back on its history and the caliber of pilots they pumped out. Not to mention the flying he’d get to do. Aside from that it would give him more time in the states. So for a year he remained there graduating and flying more aircraft than he ever thought he would when he started his career. By now Seth was tempered, a little more seasoned and ironed out. He would return to NAS Oceana, this time as the Ops-O for VFA-103 the Jolly Rogers. At this point he engaged in many strikes throughout the eastern world. Most notably the middle east, several targets in the Pacific. However he wanted a bit more. There was a craft he had seen many times but never got to touch. The Space rate F-302. Despite going to TPS and his experiences with various aircraft Seth wanted to know what it felt like. But there was only one way to do that. Following his tour with the Jolly Rogers and receiving recommendations form the Squadron Commander Seth would transfer over the Stargate Command, where he pressed through the Training Cadre. It was like a mixture of SERE and what he figured the Infantry went through. He learned how to operate the P90 and MP5 respectively, already being fairly well versed in the use of sidearms. Then the day would come when he graduated and would head to CFB Cold Lake to get his “Space Wings” the course was indeed challenging but not impossible. There were several variables in the classroom that his fundamental thinking had trouble wrapping around but eventually even that was another hurdle he managed to step over. Following his completion of the course Seth was pulled into a Tactical Wing flying off some rebuilt bucket of bolts called the USS Defiant. He wasn't necessarily overjoyed about it though. Considering what he had heard about the crafts last little spit through the stars. Despite this, he made a slight attempt to briefly reconnect those burnt bridges with family before heading to Nevada. Personality His open, expressive personality on the ground heavily contrasts with his serious attitude in the battlefield. He’s shown to be surprisingly sensitive and aware of the situation for the troops on the ground whenever his flying a supporting mission. He’s known to crack jokes quite often and is known to be outspoken. Usually when he finds something wrong he has no problems speaking his mind, be it to a superior or not, this of course has landed him in hot water from time to time. And old habits die hard, despite how he tries Seth continues to have a bit of a problem with women. Qualifications & Skills *SERE Qualified *Strike Fighter Qualification *Engineer Qualification Qualified Aircraft *F-302G/H *F-35B/C *F/A-18E/F *F-15B/C/E *F-16C *T-6 *T-45 Weapons & Equipment Primary Weapons *P90 *MP5N Sidearms *P226 *P228 *M9 Category:United States Navy Personnel Category:USS Defiant Crew Category:Pilots Category:USS Ranger Crew